What Would Happen?
by Katana-taka
Summary: What woudl happen if Chi got into an accident? What would happen to Hideki? What would happen if someone new started going after Hideki? Will Chi end up okay? (Rated PG-13 jsut to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter One

What Would Happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits. I never will own Chobits. In fact, I will never own any manga, because I can't draw it And I may quote the manga in my stories. But I still don't own it.

A/n: What I have here is a fanfic. But not an ordinary one. This....this is a FIRST FANFIC of an....interesting..person...O.o Anyway, I'm just hoping this will all work out for meh. Enjoy it....shifty By the way, I'm only rating this PG-13 to be on the safe side. I'm weird that way.

Chapter One-What're Our Plans?

'She's beautiful," Hideki thought to himself. He watched Chi sleeping, so unaware of his gaze. Memories drifted by him lazily, making him smile. He remembered one specific time that always stuck in his mind....her voice, her face..she seemed so different....the memory played like a movie to him.

"_Chi....only wants one person. Just one person...the Someone Just For Me," Chi said. Somehow, her voice was different to Hideki...._

"_Is it you? Are you the one doing all this?" Chi only smiled._

"_Hideki? What is most precious?" Hideki could only stare. He was caught so unaware...unprepared for the deep question. His heart raced..and he strangely thought how odd it was for him to be asked questions like this in such a situation. After Chi said something more to him, she collapsed in his arms._

_He panicked. "Chi..right?" Chi beamed at him. She lost the look that she had in her eyes only seconds before._

"_Chi is Chi...because Hideki named me....Chi!" she said, before later collapsing once again._

"Oh Chi..." Hideki said, caressing her cheek lightly. He continued, even after Chi opened her eyes Smiling, she placed her tiny palm atop his hand.

"Hideki was watching Chi?" she asked in a happy tone...the same one that had made Hideki smile so many times before Hideki nodded, blushing to himself a little. 'What am I, a stalker or something?' he thought.

It had taken some getting used to, after Chi and Hideki gave claim to being each other's someone. She then slept right next to him...only, this time, it was guilt-less for Hideki to have thoughts about her. She was his persocom now...No. She was his someone just for him. None the less, Hideki still needed to get used to the fact that Chi loved him as he loved her. And that whatever those little thoughts of his were, they were okay now.

"Does Hideki want to go out today? Maybe...a picnic?" Chi asked him. She had a silly smile on her face, making her look even cuter, in Hideki's opinion.

"That sounds great Chi, but I think you're working today," he said, pointing at the calendar he had Plum print for him.

"Oh," Chi said. "Then maybe..Saturday?" she asked, hopeful. It was Thursday, after all. Chi figured...if she asked now...Hideki could think and maybe say yes later!

Checking the calendar, Hideki gave Chi a quick hug and told her that it sounded wonderful. Chi wrapped her arms around Hideki, accidentally throwing him to the floor like she always had at first.

"Chi loves Hideki," she said in a happy whisper. Hideki sat them both up and placed a gentle hand on Chi's face.

"And Hideki loves you too, Chi," he said. He would never forget the sheer joy on her face whenever he said that to her. He couldn't. He loved her that much.

Chi walked happily to Chiroru, the small yet absolutely wonderful little bakery that everyone in town knew. She pushed open the doors, only to be greeted by a cheerful Ueda.

"Chi! How are you?" he asked her with a handshake. Yumi soon followed out the same door as Ueda just had.

"Chi is fine, manager, how are you?" Chi replied politely. Yumi walked up and placed her arm around her love. The two smiled at each other, and Chi couldn't help squeaking out a little noise of joy. Ueda blushed as Yumi laughed. Chi remembered the uniform Yumi was wearing very well, as she had worn it once before, upsetting the two standing in front of her.

"Hey Chi, how's it goin'?" Yumi asked, her usual peppiness showing seemingly double today. "Did Ueda here tell you? We're taking some time off. You're free until...what was it? Monday?" Ueda nodded. Chi beamed, remembering her picnic plans with Hideki.

"Thank you Manager!" she chirped. "Now Chi can do all sorts of wonderful things!"

Ueda and Yumi watched the happy little Chobit leave, with a spring in her step. She was off to see Hideki.

"Class! Settle down! I said you could study, not wreak havoc!" The new teacher barked, quite angrily and loud enough that the next town over could have heard. The class quieted immediately.

"Thank you." The plump and easily aggravated woman sat behind the desk. She hummed as she worked on her next pop quiz. The students took her humming as a bad sign, and buried their noses in their textbooks.

Hideki absolutely could not _stand _that teacher- she was mean, loud, and was happy if things went her way. And that usually meant that the other students would suffer awfully. Worst of all, he could not even remember her name! Miss...Yama....Yamata...Yamai...he could never keep it straight. To be honest, though, he and the other students couldn't care less. She was no Ms. Shimizu. To her students' dismay, she had taken much more time off...and it was a wonder that she wasn't fired yet, for being gone so long. Oh well.

"Hideki!" a cheerful voice cried from the hallway. Hideki's head shot up, and his gaze altered from his book to the window to the door. There was Chi, smiling very brightly at him. Something told him this would not end well.

"You there, in the third row! Is that _your _persocom?" the teacher sneered. Chi looked at the woman, her smile fading.

"Chi is not welcome here?" she asked, her voice suddenly sad. The teacher pointed at Hideki. "OUT!" she yelled. "Come back once this is sorted!"

He did NOT need to be told twice.

"Chi, what are you doing here? I've got school! And what's her face is gonna quiz me twice as hard, now!" Hideki moaned. Chi frowned, and her amber eyes darkened.

"Hideki does not wish to see Chi?"

Now it was Hideki's turn to frown. "No, that's not it at all!" he murmured, taking her into a loving embrace. "I just...needed a warning or something." Chi returned the embrace...and felt something inside her change.

"Well...Chi has no work until next week," she said. Hideki gasped, realizing her voice change...she sounded so different...but he couldn't figure out why.

"Is there something...you'd want to do, perhaps? Picnic...see a movie..stay inside.."she whispered, her tone of voice the same as her last sentence. Hideki's heart thumped. This was making him nervous, as if her were some teenage boy in love....or was it more? Were persocoms able to do to people what Chi's voice alone was doing to him?

"I-I," Hideki started to stutter. Calming down a little, he answered Chi's question. "Tell ya what, how about we talk about it when I get home?" Chi seemed almost disappointed, but she shook out her head, and soon she was back to beaming, like her old self.

"Chi can't wait!" she piped. Hideki was surprised..but gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Waving goodbye, he walked back into his classroom.

Chi walked happily down the hallway, listening to Hideki and the teacher argue. She was glad she had come to see him...but looked down at her hands strangely. "Was that...me?"

A/n: Well...err..first chapter, finished! :DI had to write the last little bit- as well as a lotta changes- in the morning...so I was kind of..out of the groove? Yes, I, Katana-taka, am writing this as we speak in...MISMATCHED CLOTHES!::gasp:: Ha ha, never mind. I'll try to work on some more of this later! Review if you wish..but it's only one chapter so far...short too. I think this is kinda a good length, two pages then some more on a third...on my word..thingy...


	2. Chapter Two

What Would Happen?

Disclaimer: I still do not own Chobits. I never will. I quote from it. Yet I do not own it. All Praise CLAMP! The creators.

A/n: Second chapter! W00t? Yes, w00t. I'm still new here....waitin for me to be able to upload. Therefore, I am killing time! Writing another chapter. Hopefully, I'll be goin with the flow...flowin'.. Hrm. Maybe sugar cereal was not such a great idea after all, eh?

Chapter Two- Then It Happened

Chi excitedly raced home. She had spent all day wandering around town, going into cute little shops....But now, it was time for Hideki to come home! She beamed at the thought. Since Hideki didn't have to work tonight, they could watch T.V. together...heck, they could do whatever they wanted! Chi skipped and hummed until she ran smack into Miss Hibiya.

"Hello Chi! How are you?" the woman asked her happily. 'I'm so proud of Hideki..Chi's wonderful. Just as before.' Miss Hibiya thought.

"Chi is wonderful, thanks!" the Chobit chirped. Then she remembered her manners. "And how are you?" Miss Hibiya laughed and kept on sweeping. Chi, taking this as a good sign, ran into Hideki's room to go pass some time. She over-estimated her time- 20 more minutes!

'Maybe I can cook something for Hideki!' Chi thought, happily. She smiled as she remembered the one time she tried to eat. Although it wasn't _completely _understandable, it was a memory with Hideki.

"_Damn, Chi, you're just so cute!" Hideki said, with almost a blush on his face. Chi picked up the beans she saw on the little table. Opening her mouth, she tried to mimic Hideki when he ate._

"_Huh? She's...eating.." Hideki said aloud. Suddenly, he slammed himself to the ground. Chi watched, then almost tried to do the same, before Hideki spoke again._

"_Shit! What am I doing?!" Hideki shouted, hands flying to his crotch. Chi, confused, mimicked the gesture._

Chi laughed at the memory of Hideki looking so silly. She wasn't completely understanding of that term he used...but she had no time to think it over, as Hideki opened the door. Chi, who was sitting smack in the middle of the floor, leapt up and gave an almost crushing hug around Hideki.

"Hideki! Hideki!" she shouted, a huge smile on her face. "You're home!" Hideki nodded.

"And I don't have anything to do...checking the calendar..nope, I'm free! What do you want to do?" Hideki asked the little Chobit. He remembered that tone she used with him at school, and leaned against the wall, as a just-in-case measure. But that wasn't needed.

"Yay!" Chi chanted, peppiness all over her voice. "Can we go to a picnic now?" Laughing, Hideki hugged her.

"I just need to put some stuff away, then we can head out." he replied, getting another huge hug from Chi....and an accidental slamming-to-the-ground, like he had been so many times before.

Hideki walked out, jacket in hand, and Chi in the other. Chi was very happy to be 'squeezing hands' as she called it, with Hideki. Meanwhile, the cheerful little Chobit held a small picnic in hand. "I'm glad I could afford this, Chi," Hideki told her. He was half joking..but half serious. He had gotten a small pay raise at Club Pleasure..and with Chi's Bakery profits, they could together afford just a little bit more.

"Hideki, look!" Chi exclaimed, pointing excitedly towards a bench. "We can eat there!" Hideki nodded, and sat down on the bench, patting the seat next to him for Chi to sit with him. She did immediately.

Looking around, Chi and Hideki silently realized that this was the same spot were they had almost kissed the first time...the same flowers were there, the same everything. The only difference was that it was not raining.

"Hideki?" Chi asked, poking his arm.

"I'm here, Chi," he replied. They looked into each other's eyes, Hideki coming smack into contact with large pools of amber, Chi with the brown eyes of Hideki. The were about to repeat history when their attention was pulled away by the sound of construction.

"Dammit." Hideki swore. Getting interrupted was just like last time as well. He glanced at the Chobit girl, looking very interested in the construction work.

"Will Chi and Hideki be able to continue their picnic?" she asked. Hideki glared at the construction workers. "No, Chi. It's too noisy here. Maybe on Saturday." he replied.

It appeared the workers were doing some electrical work on some telephone wires outside a building. They weren't really quiet about it, either, doing a bit of drilling for some reason..and chatting just as loud as their drills. Working in one of those cherry-picker type machines, they continued work as if everyone else in the area wasn't even there. Hideki couldn't help but wonder why they had to be working _now,_ of all times. Hideki picked up his jacket, along with Chi's hand, and started walking out of the park area, towards the exit, as well as the workers.

Then it happened. Suddenly, the machine altered, and a large black wire fell towards the workers on the ground. They naturally scattered, including Hideki. Chi, however, was mesmerized by the sparking wire, as it fell towards her. Realizing that Chi was not ran with him, Hideki whirled around, only to find Chi getting hit with the wire-hard- and falling to the ground.

"CHI!!"

'_Why is this so dark? Were is Chi? Wh-where is Hideki?' _

_Everywhere Chi looked, it was black. The air around her was almost misty..smoky..she was floating in this purgatory-like state._

'_Is Chi deactivated?'_

_She looked around her, yet again, spinning slowly. She had to find a way out, soon. Hideki would worry._

'_I do not want to be away from Hideki.'_

_Now more determined, Chi started to run into the blackness._

'_Hideki!' she called. But she received no answer._

_Chi fell to her knees, wanting to cry, or anything. But persocoms can't cry, can they? Chi didn't know for sure; she never felt this sad. In the purgatory state, though, she could sob all she needed..Eventually, she looked up, only to see a mirror._

'_Sister,' a voice chanted. Chi stood, placing her palm on the mirror. This was familiar, but was not supposed to be. It couldn't!_

'_Sister' the voice said again. Looking her reflection in the eye, Chi saw._

'_Freya!' Chi exclaimed. Her sister, her friend...wait. No, this wasn't- this couldn't! She was gone! After Chi's power had been shown, and her someone found, Freya...she was supposed to have vanished! Then why?_

'_Sister.' Freya said, anger in her eyes. 'Love you as I might, sister, you thought you were rid of me. I may have taken back-seat. But your hard-drive still has a fragment of me on it. And you've got something I realized I want.'_

_Chi gasped, and Freya stepped- no, sort of floated- towards her. Her hands, placed on Chi's temples, held her in place._

'_You'll be taking back seat for now. Don't despair, though. You'll be able to watch.I'm sorry, dear sister. But I need to take care of some things,' Freya said, and that was the last thing Chi remembered._

A/n: Dun Dun DUNNN....urr...yeah. Second chapter completed. I have my plans for this story, and I'm trying to drag it out. Otherwise, this would be short. I'm thinking of writing a little one-shot..maybe a RuroKen one. But I don't really know. I liked writing the 'purgatory' ish part of the story, that format was kinda fun! Hope this is coming along good enough to be ::changes voice tone to more..peasant..ish:: worthy of all your time!! ::peasant gesture::..Yeah. In next chapter: Chi wakes up? May-be. May-be not.::looks at the blinding whiteness of the word-program and eye nearly twitches:: mrrrfle..


End file.
